My Fuzzy Elf
by KURTTYISOTP
Summary: Only now that Kurt is with Amanda, does Kitty Realize her full feelings for her fuzzy elf. Rated T to be safe. First ever fanfic. Kurtty
1. Chapter 1

**My Fuzzy Elf**

 **Rating T**

 **Angst/Romance**

 **-English**

 **Cartoons X-Men: Evolution**

 **Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner**

 **Shadowcat/Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or any characters in this story.**

 **Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever. Please review and let me know if there is anything I can do to make this a more enjoyable story. Rated T to be safe. I really enjoy the Kurtty Pairing and i've read almost all the stories i can find about them together and thought i'd try to write my own. I hope you enjoy.**

"KUUUURRRRTTT, GET YOUR FURRY BLUE BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Every head in the mansion immediately turned towards the kitchen, but soon returned to their individual activities as they all came to the same conclusion, that everyone's favorite fuzzy blue elf had just pulled off a master prank on his Kätzchen. Sure enough a flour covered Kitty ran down the hall phasing through anyone and anything that was in her path.

"You have to catch me first Keety!" Kurt chuckled back as he ran along the ceiling. No sooner had those words escaped his lips did he ran face first into the wall, falling to the floor.

"Not so tough now Fuzzy" taunted the brunette as she pounced on the blue mutant sent a barrage of tickles his way. She couldn't help but giggle as Kurt howled with laughed, but in a puff a smoke, Kitty found herself on the ground with not one elf in sight. She got up to dust herself off, but was immediately Kurt landed on her from above. Now it was Kitty's turn to be struck down by a thousand tickles. They continued this cycle until Kurt's phone went off. Kitty sighed as they stood up.

"Sorry Kätzchen, ve vill have to continue zis later. Amanda wants to go to ze movies." Kurt stated.

"But Kurt, you were with Amanda all weekend, we hardly ever get to hang out anymore." Kitty said with a slight crack forming in her voice.

"Ve vill hang out togezzer all day tomorrow, okay Kätzchen?" Kurt replied as he quickly gathered up what he needed tyo take Amanda out, not noticing the sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah" Kitty spoke in a quiet voice, sounding very uncertain of his statement.

"Danke Keety, you are ze best." Kurt said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Am I?" Kitty asked no one in particular, wanting to just curl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep. Suddenly, Jean appeared behind her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No, it feels like he has no need for me anymore," Kitty said almost to tears. "It's like so unfair, I really like Kurt and shee's just going to break his heart."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," Jean said, trying to make her friend feel better. "Maybe he still has feelings for you."

"Like thanks for trying to make me feel better Jean, but why would Kurt eve give me a second thought now that he has Amanda?" Kitty said depressed. "I'm just gonna go take a shower and get some sleep."

And with that Jean watched her friend head up the stairs towards her room she shared with Rogue.

"If only you knew." Jean said quietly before heading back to the rec room to finish the book she was reading.

 **Well there it is, my first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope it turned out well and that you all liked it. I've already written the next chapter and it should be longer than this one. Please review and let me know what i can do better to make this better. I hope you liked it enough to return for the next chapter and, if I'm not the last Kurtty fan out there, i promise there will be more Kurtty moments in the next one. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the xmen no matter how much I wished I did.**

 **Author's note: Thank you so much to those who read my first chapter! I didnt mean for this chapter to take so long to be posted but alot of stuff has happened in between now and february and I wasn't happy with the chapter, but I have it finished now and I promise that I will have chapter 3 up soon it is already writen. Now on to the reviews.**

 **StarNerve: Thank you so much for reading my story! Thank you so much for the advice it really helped. I'm gonna try to slow it down a little. I know where I want the story to go, i'm just not very good at getting it to that point. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **lone ranger22: Thank you for reading my story! I promise that there will be longer fluffy moments in the next few chapters.**

 **Now for my second chapter:**

Kitty woke up to find her favorite fuzzy elf in her face. She smiled as she sat up.

"Hey Fuzzy..." Kitty started to say when he cut her off.

"Breakfast is downstairs, I'll see you at school. I'm leaving early to meet Amanda. Bye Keety." He said quickly before teleporting out of the mansion. Kitty just sat there in shock for what seemed like forever before heading towards the door, but instead of walking down to breakfast she locked the door and layed back on her bed and cried softly.

Meanwhile, Kurt reappeared on the outskirts of the woods where he walked the rest of the way to Bayville high. When he finally reached the school, he found Amanda waiting for him.

"Kurt!" She said as she ran over and embraced him. They shared a kiss before heading inside.

"So, Kurt I was thinking, today we should totally go to the mall." Amanda said asthey walked to class. "They have a huge sale today and I can't wait to go through every store. Can we go? Please?"

"Vell, I promised Keety ve vould hang out today after school, just ze two of us" Kurt replied walking slightly faster wanting to exit the conversation before he did something stupid.

"But Kurt, it's a sale. I need you to carry my bags." Amanda said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"But," Kurt tried to interject before being cut off.

"Besides i'm your girlfriend. You should be with me more than you are with her." Amanda said that last word bitterly.

"She is mrin brster freund, I don't vant to hurt her feelings," Kurt said, not willing to look into the the icy glare Amanda was giving him.

"HER FEELINGS?!" Amanda exclaimed enraged. "WHAT ABOUT MINE?!"

"Vell," Kurt began, deep in thought not wanting to upset either girl. "I suppose Keety Vouldn't mind one more day. I can see her after ze sale."

'Yes , don't do anything stupid, good job idiot!' Kurt mentally chewed himself out.

" I knew you would see things my way Kurt." Amanda said calming down and accepting her victory. Unbeknown to Kurt he would not see Kitty until he returned to the institute at around midnight.

Kitty sat on the rec room couch as she looked at the clock.

'12. iI should have known he'd ditch me for Amanda again'

Kitty had to hold back tears when she heard the familiar noise of Kurt teleporting. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to find him climbing the stairs quite slowly for someone as energetic as him.

"Kurt where have you been?" Kitty asked angrily.

'Vas?" Kurt said in a panicked tone as he turned around to notice Kitty for the first time. "Oh it's just you Keety. Amanda wanted to go to zis huge sale at ze mall."

"You told me we would hang out today Kurt." Kitty said feeling rejected.

"I know Keety but the sale was only for ze one day, und she really wanted to go," Kurt said tiredly "how about ve hang out next Tuesday?"

"But . . ." Kitty started.

"Ja okay, Tuesday it is." Kurt said before teleporting tyo his room to rest. This time Kitty didn't even bother trying to stop her tears.

-some hours later-

"what's a guy gotta do to get a decent drink around here?" Logan grumbled as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. Suddenly the gruff X-man froze . There was a small noise coming from the rec room.

"What was that?" he whispered to himself as he popped out his claws. He quietly made his way down the hall, where he found the last thing he expected. There laying on the sofa was a sleeping Kitty Pryde.

"Half-pint?" He slowly walked over to the sleeping girl and he noticed she was sniffling. He took a double take and found her eyes were red, she had been crying. He carefully picked her up, so as not to wake her. He carried her back to her room.

Kitty woke up to find herself, not on the couch, but rather in her own bed. She nearly jumped out of bed when she realized that she was late for the morning danger room session. She quickly jumped into her uniform as she phased through the floor.

'Mister Logan is going to kill me'

As she reached the danger room she found the rest of the team heading back up to their rooms to get ready for school.

"Mister Logan, i'm so sorry I missed the training session, I overslept, please please don't kill me!" Kitty started to explain but was quickly cut off by the Wolverine.

"Relax Half-pint, I thought it would be best for you to sleep in today after the rough night you had." Logan Calmly stated.

"Oh, thank you mister Logan." Kitty said embarrassed that Logan had found her crying, but grateful for the extra sleep.

"Now go on and get ready for school." Logan said sternly.

Suddenly Kitty's anxious feeling returned as she quickly ran up the stairs. "Yes sir!"

"Kids." Logan said to himself with a small smile.

-later-

"Hey Kitty, hey Rogue." Jean called her friends from where she sat with the others at their lunch table.

"Hey Jean. Hey Scott, Hi Evan, where's Kurt?" Kitty greeted her friends.

"He's eating lunch with Amanda." Evan answered without looking up from his lunch.

All Kitty could manage to squeak out was a small "oh" as she sat down and began picking at her food.

"Hey Pretty-Kitty," a voice rang from the crowd.

"What do you want Lance?" Kitty asked in an empty tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to go this Friday." Lance replied with a smirk.

Kitty lokked over to where Kurt and Amanda were sitting as she heard Jean's voice in her head.

'Don't do it Kitty, just tell Kurt how you feel. Trust me.'

She looked back over to Kurt as she replied to Lance.

"I'd love to." she replied. Lance pumped his fist in the air as he walked off.

"See you Friday Pretty-Kitty." Lance called back.

Jean mentally sighed as she went back to her conversation with Scott.

Across the cafeteria, Kurt's spirit fell, having heard the whole conversation with his advanced hearing. He looked over at Kitty and sighed.

'She will never like me anyway' he told himself as he went back to his food.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly with little to no communication between the two best friends. Kitty thought this horrid cycle would go on forever, but one day Kurt came home from school and he walked immediately to her room, something strange for the blue teleporter.

"Hallo, Kätzchen can ve talk?" Kurt asked in a small voice as he sat on her bed.

"Oh so you remember my name now, do you?" Kitty grumbled, glaring him down. "I thought Amanda was too important for you to remember your best friend."

"Keety," Kurt tried to speak but Kitty wouldn't let him get a word i.

"I thought that now that you had little miss perfect that you didn't need me anymore." She continued, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"But Kätzchen," Kurt spoke before being cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Kurt, maybe we shouldn't be best friends anymore," Kitty was furious now. "Now get out Kurt, I have to get ready for my date with Lance." And with that she pushed him though the door before shutting it in his face.

Kurt felt horrible as he trudged back to his room. He hadn't expected Amanda to dunp him and he definitely did not expect his best friend to desert him when he needed her most. But he knew he deserved it after deserting her for months. When he got to his room he flopped down on his bed and silently cried himself to sleep. Unknown to him, Kitty did the same.

 **So there's the 2nd chapter. Again so sorry it took so long to be uploaded. I wasn't happy with chapter and alot of stuff has happened since February, but I shpould be posting more often now. Chapter 3 will be up soon as it is already written. I hope you enjoyed and wether you did or not feel free to let me know what you did and disn't enjoy about this story in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did we would be watching X-men Evolution season 17.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Author's note: I'm thankful for all of you guys reading my story so far! I told you chapter 3 would be posted soon, and here it is. This chapter is a little short on Kitty but it's for a good reason, so sit back and enjoy! Now on to the reviews:**

 **awayshegoes: Thank you for reading my story! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3:**

The next few days the mansion was almost silent. Neither Kurt nor Kitty were seen outside of meals, school, and danger room sessions. They hardly said anything and didn't even acknowledge each other's exsistence. Kitty was always out with Lance or doing homework, while Kurt spent hour after hour in the danger room. The other students tried to pressure Jean into reading their minds, but she stood firm by her belief that it was up to Kitty and Kurt to tell them.

Kurt felt empty. He spent all of his free time in the danger room, which is precisely where he and Scott were now.

Kurt jumped up and over the oncoming blade as it slashed out towards him, landing nimbly on his two-toed feet. No sooner had he landed did a barrage of blasts from the laser cannon assault him. Thinking quickly, Kurt teleported to the ceiling, with only minimal damage. A handful of drones quickly released themselves from the access port on the wall, and proceeded to attack Kurt. Kurt skillfully leaped down to the floor to escape the oncoming attackers to no avail. Lashing out with his tail, he brought two drones to smoking piles of scrap. He instinctively dodged the third while simultaneously kicking two more put of commission. He caught one in his hand and ripped out it's wiring, while making sure to stay away from the blade that once again tried it's ;ick to skewer him. As Kurtwas focused on staying out of the blades reach, a small regiment of droids attempted to make their way to him. Kurt quickly found himself overwhelmed, but wouldn't back down from a challenge. It didn't take long for Kurt to be overcome by the droids and if it wasn't for an optic blast from Scott he would have been fuzzy, blue toast.

"End session ," Scott commanded the danger room. "Kurt are you okay?"

"Of course, why vouldn't I be?" The blue boy replied.

"Well for starters you have never been so reckless in the danger room, your grades are slipping and you hardly speak to anyone."

"Oh zat," Kurt said quietly. "It is nozing, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me," Scott replied, eyeing Kurt"s bruises from merely moments ago. "Kurt you know you can trust me."

"I know," the young mutant said as he left the room in a puff of smoke. Scott sighed as he cleaned the danger room. He had come to care for all the x-men as his family, and Kurt was like his younger brother. He hated to see him like this, but there wasn't anything Scott could do to change it. Especially since he didn't even know what was upsetting Kurt like this.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Scott's head. He may not know how to fix Kurt's problem but he could cheer him up.

-later-

Kurt was staring out his window when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he replied, secretly hoping he would turn around to find Kitty. However his gaze fixed onto a pair of ruby quartz glasses.

"Hey Kurt can you help me with something," Scott said while trying to hide a smile. "It's really important."

Kurt thought this over for a moment but finally said, "Vell if it's important."

Scott's hidden smile grew as he replied, "Great meet me in the garage."

It was only a matter of moments until the two x-men met again, this time next to Scott's car. Kurt curiosity was growing as Scott sat down and motioned for Kurt to join him.

Soon Scott and Kurt were parked outside a bowling alley.

"Vas are ve doing here," Kurt asked baffled as to how a bowling alley was important.

"Well," Scott said, "you seem down lately so i thought maybe you'd like to have some fun. You don't have to tell me what's going on I just wanted to see if i could bring up you're mood, what do you say?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment and thought it over. Scott really seemed to be concerned for him, and if he was going to try so hard to help lift Kurt's spirits, he could at least try to enjoy himself.

"Vhat are ve vaiting for," Kurt said enthusiastically.

 **Sorry this is a short chapter. I couldn't figure out how to write the next chapter into this one without making it seem wierd. I promise the next chapter will be longer though. Also don't forget to review and tell me whaht like or don't like so I can make the story better.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Obviously.**

 **Author's note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Once again a lot of stuff has happened in my life since I last updated this story. Part of the reason i started this story in the first place was because of some stuff in my life and this was my way of coping with it, and now that stuff is happening again so I figured now would be agood time to continue my story. I have also changed the ending of the story because my original plan was for it to end on Christmas and we all see how that turned out. Anyway on to the reviews:**

 **awayshegoes: I'm so glad you enjoy my story and i'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Zat's another strike for ze fuzzy dude!" Kurt exclaimed as he bounced back over to where Scott was getting ready for his turn.

"Easy 'fuzzy' I'm catching up." Scott laughed as he knocked over every pin but one.

"I'll Pick us up some snacks." Kurt said leaving Scott to pick up his spare. However Kurt stopped in his tracks as he saw Kitty enter. For a moment his heart stopped, until he saw Lance enter behind her. Scott turned just in time to witness Kurt teleporting away.

"Damn it." Scott muttered. Kurt landed outside in the alley. He slowly slid down the wall, shaking, as he tried not to cry. He stayed there for until he heard a voice about half an hour later. Kurt leaned around the corner to see what was going on only to find Kitty running toward the mansion head in hands, crying. He was about to go after after her when he saw Lance burst out the side.

-Five Minutes Earlier-

"I won Pretty-Kitty, so how about we go back to my place so i can rock your world?" Lance said smuggly.

"Lance I already told you I'm not ready. Go ahead and start the next round, I'll be back in a moment, I need to powder my nose." Kitty said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Fine then," Lance huffed.

"Sounds to me like you need a real women." A girl said as she popped up beside Lance. As Kitty returned from the bathroom, she caught a horrible sight of Lance making out with none other than Amanda, the girl who had caused Kitty so much pain. Kitty began to cry. Lance noticed her just as she was going out the door.

"Kitty wait!" he called as he followed her, but when he managed to get outside she was gone. "Whatever, who needs her." Lance muttered to himself.

-later-

Kurt returned to the mansion to find no Kitty and a very pissed off Rogue.

"Vat ist wrong Rogue?" Kurt inquired.

"The matter is that that sleezeball Kitty calls a boyfriend cheated on her!" Rogue yelled enraged. Kurt's emotion quickly changed to match Rogue's. He quickly teleported ouit of the room and made his way back to bowling alley as quickly as possible. He was relieved to find Lance still there.

"Oh look it's the X-geeks' residsent freak." Lance said when he saw Kurt enter the room but no sooner had the words left his lips did Kurt's fist replace them. Lance stummbled over a rack of bowling balls as he fell down.

"Zat's for Keety." Kurt said he turned to leave but instead was greeted with a bowling ball to the back. Kurt barely managed to dodge a second attack as he picked himself up. Throwing himself behind a chair, Kurt swung a pool cue into Lance's jaw, effectively giving himself time to gain the upper hand. Lance got back up on his feet as Kurt teleported them into the alley. Kurt quickly shoved Lance toward the dumpster as they reappeared. He tried to strike again but Lance was simply to fast and turned around and broke Kurt's nose. Kurt staggered backwards as Lance came to attack him again. Unfortunately, the pain in His nose prevented Kurt from escaping a blow to the chest. Lance reared his head back as he bagan to use his mutant ability to make Nightcrawler fall into a massive hole. Kurt attempted to teleport out of the pit but instead was greeted by a large chunk of debris on his ankle. Lance started to advance on Kurt, but was stopped in his tracks as Scott appeared with an optic blast. Scott wasted no time in strapping the wounded mutant into his car. He then quickly jumped into the driver's seat as he sped off towards the mansion.

 **And there's my first chapter in awhile complete. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again i'm really sorry it took me so long to update this story. As always please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter. The next Chapter should be out shortly as I am begining writing on it as I complete this one.**


End file.
